


A Night Out With Mycroft

by mycitruspocket



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Suit Kink, Suit Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/pseuds/mycitruspocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Greg would never feel comfortable in this fancy silky cotton, a bow tie he couldn’t tie on his own, and a tight waistcoat that stopped him from drowning his discomfort by ravishing the buffet."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Out With Mycroft

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here on tumblr: [Fashionstrade Special - Astudyinink](http://astudyinink.tumblr.com/post/114853848843/fashionstrade-special)
> 
> Art by the amazing [mitarashi8](http://mitarashi8.tumblr.com/)! She provided us with this stunning visual while I wrote this little ficlet.
> 
> Thank you [Erasmus_Jones](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Erasmus_Jones/pseuds/Erasmus_Jones) for your beta work, you are the best.

 

Greg leant against a pillar in the great ballroom, watching as people chatted, danced and drank around him. It was easy to see the false nature of the situation, many guests were merely pretending to enjoy themselves; this event was calculated, planned and rigid down to the very bones. It was all about politics and business, whose suit or dress was worthy of admiration and who escorted who. Absolutely not Greg’s cup of tea at all.

Regardless, Greg always accepted Mycroft’s invitations to these events, how could he refuse? He loved to see Greg in the exquisite suits he had made for him on Saville Row. Much to Mycroft’s chagrin, Greg didn’t really have cause to wear them all that often, so he would indulge him at these events. Those beautiful suits which cost more than he earned in months, ones that under no circumstances would he ever have bought for himself. Greg would never feel comfortable in this fancy silky cotton, a bow tie he couldn’t tie on his own, and a tight waistcoat that stopped him from drowning his discomfort by ravishing the buffet.

Flitting around the room, his eyes drifted over to Mycroft who looked dashing as always, and was engaged in a seemingly intriguing discussion until suddenly their eyes met in the crowded hall. His lover’s eyes were warm with affection and Greg grinned as they started to rake over his body hungrily. Mycroft ended his conversation politely and his gaze was fixed on Greg as he swayed over towards him. He led him outside with his hand on the small of his back, drawing lazy circles over the fine material of his black jacket. As they left the building Mycroft whispered sweet compliments in Greg’s ear and his lips brushed the collar of his white shirt. When they finally reached the car, Mycroft’s hand felt up his thigh and his elegant fingers danced over the expensive fabric of his dark suit trousers.

Yes, Greg thought, sometimes it was worth any slight uneasiness he might feel wearing one of the suits to indulge Mycroft. He’d make the sacrifice time and time again because Greg knew so long as Mycroft looked at him like this while he was wearing the suit, by the end of the night Mycroft would be as eager to help him out of it - piece by piece - as he was to see him in it initially.


End file.
